Ciel? Jealous?
by Madhatter-chan
Summary: When Ciel gets bored and Lizzy's family just happens to be away, Alois is at her door after they leave. Ciel comes over and happens to see Alois and Lizzy talking and laughing. How will he feel and what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone hope you like my first fanfic about Ciel and Lizzy. Please let me know about grammar mistakes or your ideas about my story. Also, please review!**

After Ciel had finished his paper work, he had nothing to do. He was bored. He thought of things he could do. Visit Alois,... Hell no, he thought. See Lizzy? Doesn't sound like a bad idea. She is his fiancé and he hasn't seen her in a while.

" Sebastian?!" yelled the young master.

" Yes my lord?" replied his humble butler.

"Prepare a carriage. We are going to visit Elizabeth."

~~~~~~~~~~~At the Midford Manor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" That's hilarious, Alois!" Elizabeth Ethel Cordilia Midford said.

" But it's true!" replied Alois.

Lizzy's family is on vacation and she was too young to go on the trip even though she is 14 and a awesome swordswoman like her mother(GIRL POWER!). So, here she was, alone, with her maids and butlers of course, but she had no one to talk to.

Surprisingly, the young Earl, Alois Trancy, came to cheer Lizzy up right after her parents and brother left. And they have been enjoying each others company since.

*KNOCK*

Paula opened the door and saw the young Earl and his demon butler.

" Please come in," Paula said.

They entered and Ciel found Lizzy and Alois talking together. He was getting annoyed. Very annoyed.

" Hello Lizzy."

Oh Ciel! You're here! What a nice surprise!" Elizabeth said as she rose up from her seat to give her fiancé a gentle hug.

Ciel could see Alois's eyes change from happy to envy to anger as Ciel lovingly hugged her back. Lizzy also could the change in Alois's eyes and wondered what was wrong. She let go of Ciel and he frowned.

Ciel wanted to be alone with her and wished everyone else would go. And by everyone, he means Alois and Claude. So, he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and raced across the dining room to go to the garden where they can be alone.

**Sorry it's so short please review!**

**There is going to be a new chapter in a week.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Luv,**

**Mad ;P**


	2. I love you, Lizzy

**AN: Here is the next chapter for ****Ciel? Jealous?**

**Disclaimer: I forget to disclaim that I'm not the owner of Black Butler for the last chapter. Again I don't own Black Butler. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

**;P**

" C- Ciel… Where are you taking me," Elizabeth's right wrist started hurting because of Ciel's strong grip but, she wouldn't tell Ciel that. That would probably make him angry than he already was.

"You'll see," he replied.

_A few more minutes and we'll be there, away from those dreadful people, _the young earl thought. After five minutes of running, they finally reached the Midford garden. Lizzy turned around and saw that they were in her family's garden. Away from the mansion, away from the noise, away from reality. The garden was full of red roses, lilies, any flower you can think of, this garden has it.

Ciel lessened his grip on her wrist and grabbed her hand. Lizzy looked at him with wide eyes. Since he never showed her his feelings toward her, she didn't understand why her fiancé was doing this.

As Ciel leaned closer, he said, " I'm sorry I grabbed you and ran off … but, I need to tell you my feelings."

Elizabeth was shocked that he said this. He never acted like this, and by "never" she really did mean _never. _He leaned closer so now they were a few centimeters apart. Both of their faces were redder than a certain death god's hair.

"I… I… I," For some reason he couldn't say it. He wanted to tell her how much he loves her but, he couldn't! _Stupid nerves!_, he thought.

"Ciel," Lizzy asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I…I really love you Lizzy," Ciel whispered but, just enough for his fiancée to hear.

The young Earl's face was redder than red can be, so was Lizzy's.

There was silence for several minutes. Ciel started to walk over to Elizabeth and closed the gap between them with a quick kiss. Lizzy kissed him back, never wanting to let go of his warmth. His lips were rough and warm, not too hot nor cold. She never wanted to let go of this feeling.

After 2 minutes of locking lips, they needed to breathe.

"T- That was amazing," Ciel started to say. " I didn't know you had it in you, Lizzy"

"S- Shut up, C- Ciel." She was nearly out of breath. That was her first kiss (technically it was her second) and she was glad that it was with Ciel and not with anyone else.

"I love you, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford," said Ciel.

"I love you too, Ciel Phantomhime, the Queen's watchdog," replied Lizzy.

Again they kissed on the lips and were in their own little world.

Little did they know that a certain Earl was watching them.

"How touching."

**AN: Hi. Sorry if Ciel was OOC. Hopefully this is longer that the first chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! **

**I also wanted to thank kataang1996 and TheWhorr0r for following my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Thank you!**

**Luv,**

**Mad ;P**


	3. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

"Alois!" Lizzy exclaimed.

Ciel and Lizzy broke away immediately, too embarrassed to speak. Not long after, the two handsome demons went in front of their masters, ready to fight.

"Hello, Phantomhive. Hello Lizzy," Alois said annoyed. "Isn't it a beautiful day to be in the garden? Perfect for relaxing, talking... And lets not forget, _kissing_."

Lizzy gulped on that comment. She looked at Ciel, whose eyes were shadowed, and was definitely angry at Alois. She thought Alois was a kind young Earl. He was funny, even though most of his jokes were insults to other nobles. She almost trusted him enough to be her friend. Luckily for him her mother wasn't home, otherwise Frances would kick his ass (excuse her French ;P).

And Ciel... Oh Ciel. How could she comfort him? All she wanted was Ciel to smile again. She wanted to be the person that when he was sad, he would rely on her. Elizabeth wanted to be the best wife she could be to Ciel. That's all she ever wanted...

Ciel broke her thoughts.

"Trancy, leave us ALONE!"

"Why should I? I'm just getting even. I wanted to be alone with my Lizzy but, you took her away to the garden. So why should I let you be together? Hmm?" Alois asked.

"Because... I... I" Shit! I can't say it again, Ciel thought.

"Humph. How pathetic. Especially from the Queen's watchdog." Alois remarked. "Claude, attack!"

As Alois said those words, Sebastian sprang into action, so he could protect the young master and his fiancée. Sebastian kicked Claude in the ribs, breaking a few, but Claude felt very little pain. He tried to attack his enemy, but there was no luck. He knew Sebastian was faster than him now that Claude had an injury. Sebastian punched Claude and he vomited up some blood and fell to the ground, crushing some flowers in the process.

"I said 'Attack!'" the annoying Earl shouted angrily.

"Yes, you're Highness."

Claude sprang to his feet and went behind Sebastian. The other demon turned around to see a knife coming towards him. Sebastian was able to dodge but, the golden knife scraped his perfect cheek (AN/ He's so handsome!). He looked to see where Ciel and Lady Elizabeth _were_ standing and smiled.

Good luck, young master.

~* ღ*~

"Lizzy, try to run!"

"I'm trying Ciel but, these stupid shoes are getting in the way!"

While Claude and Sebastian were fighting and Alois was distracted, Elizabeth and Ciel made a run for it. This is the 2nd time they've run away and again they didn't know where they were going. Try to find shelter, Ciel thought, that's a good plan.

Lizzy stopped running, took off her shoes, and started to catch up with Ciel. Up ahead she good see a cottage that she recognized as one of the guest houses. It was fairly large and looked warm and cozy. The walls were made of stone bricks and the roof was made of shingles. Rose bushes surrounded the sides of the cottage. Lizzy turned to Ciel, who was next to her, "Let's go to that cottage!"

They stopped running and started walking catching their breath. Ciel opened the door for Lizzy once he got to the cottage. Walking in, they could see a fireplace to their right, a small kitchen in front of them and two red cushioned chairs and a coffee table next to the fireplace. They both rushed to the chairs and caught their breath. "Finally. We can relax." Lizzy said.

"I doubt that." Ciel stated. "If Sebastian and Claude are still fighting we may have some time before they realize, but that still doesn't mean we can relax."

"Says the Earl in the chair." Lizzy muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"You said something. What did you say?"

"Why should it matter? You don't care about me anyways."

"Who said I didn't care about you?!" Ciel was getting angry.

"You did! You always say that I'm a bother, that I'm annoying! You don't even care!"

"I do care! It's just that between a day of work and then you barging my mansion without an invitation, it's JUST TO MUCH!"

"Well sorry if I'm such a bother! Maybe, I should leave and never see you again so you stay and do your boring work for the rest of your HORRIBLE LIFE! I _HATE_ YOU!" Lizzy said with tears falling down her face. She was about to open the door when warm arms wrapped around her. She glanced to see it was her fiancé.

"No. Please don't leave Lizzy. Not you too."

Ciel turned her around so she faced him and kissed her.

Lizzy started to cry again while they kissed. She felt guilty and horrible. She didn't mean to say those words, they just… _slipped_ out. She felt hot tears falling on her lips. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see that Ciel was crying also. She let go to catch her breath.

"Ciel I-I'm so s-sorry!" Lizzy kept on wailing.

"Lizzy please stop crying. I hate it when you do." Ciel lightly wiped her tears away and then lifted up her chin. "Lizzy, I love you. I just hope you love me too."

"I do Ciel. I love you more than anyone. You should know that… I so sorry!" Lizzy whispered.

Ciel wrapped his arms around his beautiful fiancée and kissed her a kiss that was full of passion and want.

"I love you Elizabeth Midford."

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive."

To be continued… (?)

**I don't know if I should continue this fanfic or end this one and start a new one. Let me know. PM me or just send a review. Those always help and motivate me to write more. I would like to shout out for these following people for following/favorite my fanfics or reviewing or both. THANK YOU! Hope you like the chapter!**

Shisenki

Princess Poptart243

Puella Pulchra

Guest

emeraldd30


	4. Purple Mark (Part 1)

**AN/ Hi! This time I will make a longer chapter. Sorry that I'm not making longer chapters (I'm trying my best)! Anyway, thank you for the people who read, review, follow, or favorite. I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

"Ciel is something wrong?" Lizzy asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just tired." _And embarrassed, I might add._

If you wondered how this lovely couple got into this mess let's back up…

After the two ran away from Alois and Claude, who was currently fighting Sebastian at the moment, Lizzy found a small, yet comfortable cottage that would do well as shelter for the night. After they got in, they got into a little fight, but made up afterwards with a few kisses. Now, this couple is now trapped in a cottage and sitting on the couch with nothing to do.

"Then fall asleep."

"Where?"

"I think there's a small room in the back or you can sleep on the couch."

"How do you know where everything is?" Ciel asked.

"This is one of my family's guest houses and when I was little I used explore them." She replied.

"I didn't know that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Elizabeth smiled.

Ciel was surprised. "Can I eat something first?"

"Okay then. I'll go check what's in the pantry."

Lizzy walked over to the kitchen to se if there was anything edible and good to eat. She opened the door to see bread, crackers, butter, and cheese. Then, she saw some chocolate candy from her fiancé's company, Funtom. Everything else must have already been eaten. She turned to see Ciel drifting off to sleep. She walked over to him. "Ciel? Maybe you should rest."

"Was there anything in the pantry?" He ignored her.

"I could make crackers and butter or bread with butter but that's it. Oh!" She remembered the delicious candy. "I almost forgot. I found some Funtom chocolate candies in there."

"Can I have one?" He really was tired and wanted something sweet before he went to bed.

"Okay." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she left to go get the candies.

This left Ciel thinking. This wasn't a good thing. He loved Lizzy more than anyone but, when Sebastian takes his soul, he didn't want her to _feel _sad or guilty. That's why he always said that she was annoying, that she was a bother so, she would leave him alone and that she would be safe. He loved her too much… he _never _wanted to let her go-

"Ciel are you okay?" Lizzy broke his thoughts.

"I'm fine." He lied.

As she handed him his company's candy she said, "Ciel, I'm not stupid. I can tell when a person is lying. Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

She cuddled next to him and hugged him. "Ciel, don't lie please."

"I'm sleepy." He kissed her and then rested his head on her shoulder. Lizzy knew this was going nowhere. "Goodnight, Lizzy." She wrapped a blanket around them. "Goodnight, Ciel." She snuggled close to her fiancé.

They didn't eat the Funtom candy…

~* ღ*~

Alois' P.O.V.

Where have that bastard and Lizzy gone? They couldn't have gone far. It's nighttime so, they had to have rested somewhere. While Claude and Sebastian where fighting, they must have gotten away. Damn me for being so distracted!

Lizzy will be _mine_ one day and the watchdog will finally fall! But, before that happens I need to rest. I estimate it's almost 9:00 P.M. I need to get my butler and go back to my mansion. I turned to see that the demons were still fighting, both even in their injuries. Claude finally caught up with Sebastian a few hours ago, but then they stayed on par for the rest of the fight. It was then, after I bored of watching them fighting, that I realized that my love and her idiot of a fiancé got away.

"Claude!" I shouted.

They stopped fighting. "Yes, your highness." He ran towards me and picked me up, bridal style.

"We'll finish this later, Michaelis."

"_I'll _finish this later, Faustus."

No, _I'll _finish this and crush you like a bug, dog…

~* ღ*~

Sebastian's P.O.V.

That demon and his master are trouble for Lady Elizabeth and the young master. If they do something to ruin them, I'll kill them. Now, I need to head back to Lady Elizabeth's manor and tell everyone what's going on. Ugh…. When am I going to rest?

~* ღ*~

When I walked into the manor Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, and Paula tackled me and covered me with snot. _When did our servants get here? _After a few minutes, they shouted in unison, "Where are they?!"

"They're okay." They calmed down a little bit.

"Thank goodness the Marchioness wasn't here. Otherwise she'd have my head." said Paula.

Poor girl…

~* ღ*~

Normal P.O.V.

"Ciel? Are you awake?" Elizabeth said in the middle of the night. She awoke finding herself lying on Ciel's chest. She realized that he couldn't sleep either.

"Nope. I'm asleep." He said sarcastically.

"Meany." Lizzy stuck out her tongue. He kissed her and she was surprised, but soon closed her eyes.

She let go after a few minutes. "Why can't you fall asleep?"

"Nightmares."

"Oh."

The cottage was wrapped in silence. Lizzy pecked his lips. "Just fall asleep, Ciel."

"Lay with me." He said blushing.

"I already was, idiot."

Ciel kissed her one more time before they both fell asleep…

~* ღ*~

A few hours later.. (around 3:00 A.M.)

"Mmmm…"

Elizabeth woke up again to snoring. She realized that the snoring lump next to her was her darling fiancé. His lips were partly open, an arm was around her waist, and his hair was all over the place. His eyes were closed and twitching slightly. _Must be those nightmares._

His eye patch wasn't on. She never saw him take it off. _He must have taken it off when I fell asleep_. She brushed his bangs to the side of his face. His eyelid looked normal so, why did he have an eye patch. She needed to find out this mystery. She poked his right eyelid. He only twitched. She was disappointed.

_I know! I'll just wake him up and then he'll have to open his eye!_ She slowly crept over to his lips. She kissed him, making him smile in his sleep. It wasn't working! Should she scare him? Or just shout out? She moved close to his ear.

"CIEL!"

"WHAT?!"

He opened his eyes seeing his beautiful fiancée staring at him with wide eyes.

"Lizzy, why are you staring at me like that?"

He then realized that he felt the cold air hit his right eye. Where did he put his eye patch?

"C-Ciel… Why do you have a purple mark on your eye?"

To be continued….

**AN/ Hope you like enjoyed it! I know it's not a very long chapter, but it's longer than what I normally do. Next week will be a extra long chapter! Please forward to it and please review!**

**Luv,**

**Mad ;P**


End file.
